


Hungry For It

by MxPseudonym



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: "Daddy" used thrice, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Gender Neutral, NSFW, fallatio, not really daddy kink though... kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxPseudonym/pseuds/MxPseudonym
Summary: You finally coax Alfie into letting you please him like this, and you’re not going to let him hold back.--“Breathe, darling."You always forgot that part. You took a shaky half breath through your nose as he pulled you off. You looked up at Alfie with dark eyes peaking through damp eyelashes. For someone who had to be coaxed into this, he was doing quite well at ordering you about.You leaned back in for more, but Alfie held you with a firm first on your hair."Ah, ah, treacle. Take a second, won’t you? One of us has got to protect that pretty throat of yours, yeah?"
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Hungry For It

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so happy I could make this gender-neutral so we all can be sluts for Alfie Solomons… together 🥺

“Breathe, darling." 

Fuck, you always forgot that part. You took a shaky half breath through your nose as he pulled you off. You looked up at Alfie with dark eyes peaking through damp eyelashes. For someone who had to be coaxed into this, he was doing quite well at ordering you about. 

You leaned back in for more, but Alfie held you with a firm first on your hair. 

"Ah, ah, treacle. Take a second, won’t you? One of us has got to protect that pretty throat of yours, yeah?" 

Alfie nods to a glass of water off to the side then looks at the ceiling. He had to collect himself every now and again.

_"Ain’t a youngin’ anymore, y/n," he said._

Not that you minded. You were in your apartment, and yet Alfie dominated the space. He was big and brawny, and nothing, not even him sitting naked in your kitchen chair like this, made him any less intimidating. 

You took a sip from the glass while looking him over from your place on your knees between his legs. 

What a man. 

Alfie was a hairy, heavily tattooed man with muscles and a limp leftover from the war. He scared most people, your friends included. Yet, there wasn’t a day you didn’t want to be between his thick thighs one way or another. And that cock. Oh yes, it was what you were here for. It was thick and on the longer side. It made you drool just thinking about it. 

Alfie’s experience and ability alone made you want to earn his one release. 

When Alfie let you, you swirled your tongue around his tip, taking a moment to appreciate the salty precum beading at the top. You took him in your mouth, bobbing a few times before taking it all. Your tongue laid against the underside of his shaft, opening yourself up to take more. You took a breath through your nose. 

Alfie rutted into your mouth. 

"Shit,” he growled at the feeling. 

This was new to him too. He never wanted to hurt you. He’d rather have harm come to himself than have that happen. But you moaned so desperately around him just when he did something he thought was too far. 

Your mouth was hot around him, and the back of your throat massaging his head was bringing primal sounds out of the baker. You felt him get harder and twitch while he was inside of you. It made you feel good, accomplished, like working hard to please him was paying off. You wanted to stay down on him for at least a twenty count, and you were just about there. 

Alfie let you up again, and you felt determined. It took a few asks, serious talk about precautions, and a set of rules to even make Alfie comfortable enough to do this with you. This was your third “session,” and he loved it too, but you wanted him to stop holding back. You knew that Alfie had it in him to be a little mean. Spit dripped down Alfie’s balls as you gasped for air. You took him in your hand and started stroking him steadily. 

“Look at you, you’re just a messy little harlot, ain’t ya?” Alfie chuckled, his words still breathy. Desire shot straight to your lower belly at the filthy talk, and you loved it. That was something Alfie had picked up quickly. “Let’s see it." 

You looked up at him as a sniveling mess. Your face was all hot, and tears stained your cheeks. Your lips were a bit swollen and puffy now too. Alfie almost came right then. His disbelief led to him laughing and shaking his head at you.

"Fuckin’ hell, you’re hungry for it, ain’t ya?” He asked, grasping his cock at the base in his hand. You licked your lips, unable to take your eyes from it. 

“Yes, Sir,” you said, amused at Alfie’s smirk. You were still trying out names for him. Boss, captain, master- none had turned him on yet, but you’d find it. You always did. Alfie rubbed his head over your lips until you were whining in desperation. “Please let me have your cock, Alfie.”

Alfie slowly wrapped his fingers around your chin in a firm grasp. 

“You got a filthy mouth,” Alfie said, his voice lower now. You moaned, looking up at him. This was it. This was Alfie Solomons taking the lead. He brought two fingers from his other hand up and wet them in his mouth before bringing them to your lips. Your eyes widened a bit, but your mouth dropped open with no hesitation. 

Alfie Solomons slid his thick fingers over your tongue. You sucked on them, giving it your all even though he certainly knew what you were capable of. A moan left you when Alfie prodded even farther. He was force-feeding you his fingers, pushing in and out, prepping you for the real thing. His thick fingers pressed further into your mouth, making your eyes watered again. You groaned around his fingers, never breaking contact until he pulled out. 

“Filthy little whore indeed,” he said. To your surprise, Alfie wiped his hand on your cheek, and you felt your arousal spike. 

“For you, _daddy_ ,” you agreed. 

There it was. 

Alfie’s eyes darkened at the word. Daddy. You supposed he was a caretaker, couldn’t do a damn thing without his heart being in it. 

“All I want is your cock. Can you fuck my mouth, _daddy_?” You asked, spurring him more even through your sniveling. 

You opened your mouth with a moan, and Alfie took in a breath. If you weren’t the most beautiful creature he’d seen, he wasn’t sure he’d ever lay eye on whatever was better. 

You were on his cock again, and you made sure to let him know how much you wanted it. You hummed around him and moaned, earning grunts from your burly man. You swallowed him for your twenty counts but pulled back, only to take a full inhale before going back in. 

“That’s it, darling. Take all of me, love,” Alfie encouraged through clenched teeth. 

He watched himself disappear into your mouth again, only to be released slicker and wetter than before. Alfie was almost lost in a trance when you put your hand over the one he used to cup your head. You motioned that you wanted him to push your head down, to guide you. You wanted him to fuck your throat as well as you knew he could. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Alfie all but shouted as he gave in. 

He pulled you off of him, and you were almost disappointed until you saw he was simply adjusting in the chair. Closer to the edge, he could effectively thrust into your throat while moving your head down onto him. 

You could hear the sloppy squelches and feel the saliva slipping down your neck. You gagged every now and then, which only encouraged Alfie. The caring man found himself letting go a bit. He trusted you just as much as you trusted him. If you needed the back away, you’d slap his thigh three times like you agreed. Until then, your jaw slacked, and your hands gripped his muscular thighs as he thoroughly fucked you. 

This was perfect. This was _everything_. 

Alfie’s grunts got louder until he pulled you down entirely on his cock. Your nose squished against his pelvis, and he rutted into your throat deeper still, sending rope after rope of his come down your throat. You gave a loud guttural moan before he released you. 

You took audible, ragged gulps of air while grounding yourself. The exhilarating outcome of teasing Alfie had left you a bit lightheaded. You looked up at Alfie, though, and he only chuckled. He patted your head softly. 

“That what you wanted?" 

You only moaned and nodded. You felt a little used and overall happy. Alfie grabbed a cloth and cleaned your face then pushed you towards the bed. 

"Good, now let’s see you strip, treacle. I want to taste ya." 


End file.
